violettawikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 19 year old girl. She is a bright girl, full of life, but she's also solitary and overprotected by her father. Although she still doesn't know it, she's got a unique voice, legacy from her mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she speaks her mind. She's just trying to find her place in the world. When she returns to Buenos Aires, she starts taking private piano lessons at 'Studio 21', a very prestigious music school. There, she will discover a new world that will lead her towards her own destiny and the story of her past. At first, Violetta's friends think she is timid, but soon they will discover her real personality. She also has a secret crush on Tomas. She tries to not let people know because her friend is in love with him, and she doesn't want to seem like a bad friend. Her best friends are Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte, and her main enemy at the Studio is Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to hurt and ruin her, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at Studio On Beat. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Trivia *Violetta was 16 years old when the series started and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be proven because, when she met Francesca and Camila she said that they were the same age as her and, in an interview, Lodovica Comello said that Francesca is 17 years-old. *Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. *Francesca, Camila and Maxi are the first friends she has ever made because her dad never let her interact with other people before they came to Buenos Aires. *Tomas is her first love interest. *Leon is her first kiss and boyfriend. *The first song she wrote is I Love You. It can be proved because, she wrote at the time she met Tomas. *The second song she wrote is This Is My World. *She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. *Violetta doesn't like Jade because she always tries to take her away from her dad. *She has never had a dog. *In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the color violet (violeta). *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colours such as light pink and blue. *She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her.[2] *For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. *She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. *Its possible that Violetta is part Portuguese, as her mother's suspected maiden name is Saramego, which is Portuguese for 'wild radish'. *She loves wearing her mother's clothes. *She loves reading. *She often writes about her love life in her diary, and she once drew Leon and Tomas as dogs in it. *The name Violetta means 'violet', 'purple' or 'a flower'. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *She mentioned in episode 34 that she loves "Rock Bones". *The third song she wrote was Habla Si Puedes. *She also wrote the song Ser Mejor. *She has never had a dog. *She can't live without her diary. *Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. *She loves reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Her dad describes her as smart, intelligent, beautiful and talented. *She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. *Her style changed a lot in Season 2. *She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. *Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" *Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. *Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. *In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. *She didn't knew who Rafa Palmer was. She also thought that Rafa Palmer was the name of a dog. *She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. *In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". *In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrara was her aunt. *In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. *When Violetta had to leave for Qatar in the last episodes of season 1, she gave Francesca a necklace and Camila her favourite book. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters